The present invention relates to an improved screen assembly for a vibrating screening machine and to an improved method of screening material.
By way of background, in the screening of material on conventional flat screens which are mounted on a curved bed of a vibratory screening machine, the material being screened tends to migrate toward the lower sides of the screens. This lessens the efficiency of the screening operation.